Vespertine
Vespertine - relating to, occurring, or active in the evening. A thin, purple dragoness perched on the peak. Tail curled neatly around her talons, claws clutching the stone tightly. Her wings rest gently on either side. The dragon's eyes are fixed on the horizon, where the large red sun hung in the sky. As it dropped lower, the streaming pink bands of light quietly faded into dark blue and black. Vespertine is .scattering.evening.stars. persona and OC. Theft of anything on this page will be punished - creatively. Description Vespertine's build is thin and long, SkyWing in shape and intricate scales. She is tall, towering over others her age. Her horns are thin and sharp, her spines almost feathery in shape, both from her NightWing side. Her large wings are curved and always neatly folded. A sharp, angular face with slanting chatoyant eyes. A single accessory adorns this dragon. A thin silvery chain encircles her neck, a sapphire blue, roughly cut gem dangling from it. The necklace is always there, silently shifting and thumping against her chest. As for colors, she is softened purple, more on the indigo shade. Her underbelly is pale magenta - almost pink. He wings membranes fade from dark blue to sunset pink, like the sky at evening. Sparse stars scatter across the gradient backdrop, glittering. Her horns reflect little light, black pillars separated by her white silver spine. Her eyes are dark, deep blue, the color found on the ocean floor. In her slender body and evening shades, one might find her beautiful, if not for the cold glares, angry hisses, and closed heart. She may look perfect, calm, even, but has secrets she would rather not let out. Personality Possibly emotionally unbalanced. She keeps on a facade of calm quiet, the silent dragon in the corner of the room. Underneath, she is a torrent of emotion, a raging sea that never quiets. Her temper is always present, easily agitated and hard to tamper down. She tries, of course, but it doesn't usually happen. Instead, she snaps and hisses, holding grudges that never quite disappear. Vespertine is secretive. She doesn't share much about herself, only trivial information like her favorite color and such. She doesn't trust others, keeping everything to herself. It might be paranoia, a fear of betrayal. She finds interest in the art of reading and writing, marveling at the freedom given. Words can flow, metaphors from jumbled words. Poems have this effect, and she loves it. She likes the details in prose, the powerful words in poetry. Words. One of her favorite things. Music. Something pleasing to the ear. She likes it, if soft, calming, a part of the background. She hates it when too loud, too disordered, or too confusing. Vespertine is cold to others. She doesn't have many friends, not many are willing to try to dig out the warm in her. Some still try, and they become friends, close comforts. She is still secretive, and only the ones who can bear it stay. Fear has always been a part of her. Fear of failure, of others knowing everything about her, about them finding out her flaws, betrayel, death, so much more. All hidden under that calm face, the slight smile, the soft yet clear voice. Happiness. And love. An almost foreign word, positive. She has the feeling, but it is rare, fleeting, barely covering the undertone of negative anger, fear, sadness, disgust. She smiles for others, for the few friends she has, but its always a little stretched, a little uncertain. She only finds these positive feelings in being alone. Watching the stars, the sunset, the clouds. She loves staring at the sky, and it brings an ethereal feeling to her. On the mountain peaks, with only the sky and her, she finds acceptance for her failures, resting from the hecticness of everyday life, and a place that tells her to never let emotions end her. Past She was a NightWing, born on a smoky island of vocanic death. She still lived there, with frequent visits to a certain SkyWing. He was that SkyWing, a runaway hiding in the mountains from Scarlet's grasp. It was the choice between self exile and execution. They met at night, at first wary of each other, but one developed feelings, and the other followed. The egg came, and was hidden from other NightWings, as it's mother grew more distant from the tribe that was once her whole world. It was laid one night, with only fleeting words surrounding it, whispers from parents before the mother had to leave, had to remain loyal to her tribe. Had to pretend she hadn't leaked the tribe's greatest secret. Meanwhile, the SkyWing protected the egg, hid from SkyWing patrols, and waiting for it to hatch, waiting for his mate to come again. The egg hatched a year later, at evening. The NightWing was there was there, arriving only an hour early. She was the one to name the hybrid dragonet: Vespertine. A beautiful name that the father fully approved of. Starsearcher left two hours later. Over years, she grew into an athletic young dragonet, the days with her father peppered with visits from her distant mother. She watched the sky each day, lonely but glad to have her family. Her mother was distant, a fact that brought on loneliness and occasional boredom. Her father was there, but it wasn't the same, without both parents there. Not long after her third birthday, a lot changed. First, the NightWings had moved into the Rainforest. Her mother called it the NightWing Exodus. Not longer on strict orders, she came for longer visits. Vesper loved that. They bonded more, and she saw her mother in a closer way. Second, the war ended. An 18 year long battle between the tribes. Vespertine had heard about it often, and had quite a healthy fear of it. They hadn't watched the end play out, but news reached her mother soon enough. The general feeling was relief. A year later, and Darkstalker came. Her mother was with Vespertine and Sparrow at that time, perhaps on purpose. When she returned the next day, she was assaulted with the news of NightWings leaving, superpowers being handed out left and right, and that their two thousand year old enemy was actually a benevolent king. She decided to turn back around and stay with her family. Her family agreed. The battle over Jade Mountain came and went, only scrapes of gossip picked up by her mother gave any clue to everything beyond the mountains. Vesper always listened to her mother with intense interest. She wanted to see the world. As the tribes cooled down and found a sort of unity, she did that. They visited the fringe of the Ice Kingdom, Starsearcher preventing them from passing the towering cliff of ice. They passed though the Scorpion Den. Sparrow got his money stolen that same day. They flew over the islands, and tried out suntime with the RainWings. It took weeks. Vespertine never had that much fun, but the flights inbetween had been tiring, and she was glad when the familiar peaks and valleys yawned before her. She found happiness that way. The sky that let her free, and the family that kept her grounded. Relationships Sparrow: Starsearcher: Darkstalker: Queen Scarlet: Queen Ruby: Abilities Fire: Speed: Intelligence: Flaws Irritability: Social skills: Stubbornness: Trivia *likes to say random facts when she thinks of them *has small and messy handwriting no one can read *rereads her favorite books to the point of memorization Gallery File:Vespertine_stuff.png|Something I made Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas